Adventure in Starland: Pokemon
by Sencil4
Summary: It's the beginning of the adventures of Myra and Shinx. Start out with Myra as she receives her pokemon and starts out on her journey as a pokemon trainer. And, a battle ensues... *disclaimer* I don't own Pokemon. Now in paragraphs.


Myra opened her bedroom window to look at the cleared night sky. She almost instantly saw the constellation of Orion, the namesake of her town. Many pokemon masters originated from this town and also many poachers, two sides of one coin. Myra lay on her soft bed pillow and pulled up the covers. When she fell asleep, Myra dreamed she was a pokemon running in the dark through tall grass from pokemon hunters. She breathed in heavily in her sleep, and the dream vanished.

Myra woke at seven in the morning catching her breath. She waited for her parents to come home to bring her awaited pokemon. 'I wonder what it will be?' she thought. As Myra ate a sandwich, she heard a racket outside.

"Yes!" she squealed and hopped out of the chair to rush towards the front door. Her mother opened it. Her father came from behind her mother pulling on a leash connected to a pokemon. And, in came a small and scruffy Shinx.

"Close the door!" said her father after they both walked in.

Her mother did so, and shouted, "Happy birthday, Myra!" She hugged Myra and asked, "Isn't it cute?"

Myra beamed, and didn't quite know how to react without enthusiasm. "Yes!" she replied. "Thank you, mom and dad!"

Her father was now in the house with them.

"Here you go," said her father, "Go to your new friend, Shinx." He unclipped her leash and patted Shinx on the rear. Its static shocked him. "Ouch!"

"Pooch! Pooch! Pooch, Pooch!" Poochyena came running in from the kitchen into the sun-kissed living room with the four of them. His yellow-red eyes glowed in excitement.

"Shiiiiiinx!" Shinx became shocked, ran straight to Myra, and jumped to her chest. The Shinx's claws clung to her shoulders. Myra winced but grabbed Shinx in a hug and tried to calm herself down too for Poochyena had also shaken her.

"Pooch, settle down!" yelled her 's father pet Poochyena and told it to behave itself around the new Shinx. "Here's her pokeball," said Myra's father while handing it to her. Myra picked up the small red and white ball from his hand and pressed the button in the middle. The ball then grew to the size of her palm.

"Thank you!" she replied, grateful.

The next morning after Myra awoke and was getting ready for the day, she put her shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail. She then pulled out the belt that she had been saving for this day. It was simple in style, black, with two prongs, and it had six magnets for the minimized pokeballs she would have to accumulate for her journeys. It also had two loops for anything else she might want to tie to it. She grabbed her light and dark blue rain jacket, and she also grabbed her backpack that had a blue and white theme with a blue and white pokeball logo on the front of it.

Myra had let Shinx sleep on the bed with her. She didn't feel like leaving her alone in the pokeball. Shinx blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Myra with her yellow eyes. "Iiiiinx," she said to her. Myra didn't know what she said, but it sounded like a good morning to her.

"Good morning, Shinx. After breakfast, we are going on a long journey."

"Inx."

"It'll be okay, right?" replied Myra. She patted Shinx on her head a bit uncertaintly. Shinx leaned up to her touch.

Myra then grabbed some cereal out of the kitchen cupboard, pulled out a red bowl, and poured some pokefood in it. After they ate, Myra said goodbye to her parents and her little sister along with her little sister's Purugly. After her sister fawned over Shinx, Myra and Shinx left for the cobble road.

They traveled to the house of Professor Burns near the edge of a small cliff in town. Myra rang the door bell and Professor Burns opened it himself after a while. "Hello, Myra. How are you doing? Do you need any help with your pokemon?" He looked down at Shinx. Shinx looked back up at him.

"Actually, yes. And, you remember it's my birthday, right Professor?" Myra smiled innocently at him.

"Why, yes of course I do. If I didn't then don't tell your parents okay?" He winked and smile at her. "Well, come in why don't you," he said and left the door open for them. Myra walked in after him with Shinx following close to her legs.

They three walked into his home laboratory. He turned around and said, "I see you have received your pokemon, a nice specimen. Why are you not using a pokeball, hm?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Myra in slight surprise. She pulled Shinx's pokeball from her belt and pressed its button to resize it. As it grew in her hand she glanced at Shinx. Shinx looked back at her with bright eyes. Myra smiled at her and opened the pokeball.

Before she used the words to return Shinx, she decided to inspect the inside of it. She had never seen the inside of one before. Myra saw the networking wires and plates inside and frowned. 'It looks so cold in there,' she thought, and with a glance at Shinx, she closed the pokeball and shrunk it back to being small enough to be magnetized to her belt.

After Myra attached the pokeball to her belt she stated, "I don't want to put her in there; it looks too cold."

The professor started at the statement, but he quickly recovered. "No need to. There are plenty of trainers who use pokeballs for an emergency only. So, are you still leaving town Myra?"

"I sorta need to," she replied in a rough voice.

Prof. Burns gripped her shoulder in his hand for a moment in a soft squeeze. Then he led her to a counter on one side of his lab where he pulled open a metal drawer. He took three still shrunk pokeballs out of it. "Here are your pokeballs that I am giving you, Myra…. for your journey ahead." He handed them over to her."And," he said, "This is a pokedex I can give to you. It is your choice. You can journey with or without one. The conditions for us if you do so are: you will report to me every month of the progress you have made with it, and after so many pokemon caught each time, you can earn exclusive items from me."

Myra looked at the shiny hand-sized machine. He had chosen light blue, her favorite color, for her. "If you want to become a pokemon master, this is a must have item." "Why not?" she replied jokingly. "Shinx?" Myra patted Shinx on the forehead and she purred. "I might as well right?" Shinx seemed to be nodding as Myra scratched her cheek. The professor laughed and handed the pokedex to Myra.

"Now have safe travels, you hear?" he told her. "Hopefully you might uphold the town's record of having a pokemon master nearly every generation."

"Don't hold me that high!" Myra said to him after he hugged her.

"Oh, but I do." Myra smiled, thanked him and walked toward one of the traveling roads that pokemon trainers had trekked out many years ago.

"Goodbye," she said to him and everyone within the town and the town itself. Then, she and Shinx started walking.

The two found a dirt path off of the cliff that ran through the woods. It had started at the end of a slope ran off of the cliff they were on. The woods were turning colors of yellow in the light green, and light shown through the tops of the trees. The sound of buzzing came from the trees' tops, and Myra sincerely hoped that no Beedrill popped out. Though she saw a few Foongus, she bypassed them.

Suddenly, Shinx's ears twitched up and down. She did this for a minute before Myra realized what she was paying attention to. Myra looked up, saw moving branches, and through them she saw…. a Cherubi! Shinx saw it too, probably before Myra did, and Shinx and Cherubi locked eyes.

"Cher!" the Cherubi screamed.

"Shinx!" The Cherubi started to run from them by jumping from branch to branch to get away.

"Shinx!" yelled Myra as Shinx bolted after it. She had no choice but to run after her. They were getting off of the trail now as they ran past many bushes. Myra bumped by a Kakuna and nearly had a heart attack when she saw it, but she continued on past it.

The three came into a clearing where the Cherubi was in plain sight in the canopy above. Myra saw a fast glint in Shinx's eyes. 'Is this the beginning of a battle?' she thought. But, then the Cherubi looked shaken and hopped off. Shinx looked downcast. Myra patted her on the head. Then, she heard the sound of rustling bushes.

A boy walked out, probably about her age. He had the get up of a bug catcher. Myra spotted some freckles under the straw hat. 'My first battle?!' The boy locked eyes with her and knew what to do. "You, I challenge you to have a battle with me!" Myra bared her teeth uncertainly.

"Okay, then," she replied. "I choose Shinx!" She pointed to the space between them.

Shinx jolted and jumped to it. The boy looked a bit surprised and picked a pokeball from his belt.

"I have two pokemon!" he shouted. "I choose one Ledyba." Out popped a Ledyba in shining light. Myra covered her eyes for a bit and beheld the Ledyba. It had six arms, two black antennae, and a yellow under belly.

"I see you took advantage of the season!" called Myra. "What's your name?"

"Jack," he answered.

"If you don't mind, Jack," she said and pulled out her pokedex. It shown in the sunlight. Jack's eyes widened, and she pressed the scan button.

A clear screen popped out of the top. It scanned and showed a Ledyba on the main screen. "Ledyba, the Five-Star Pokemon. These naturally gentle Bug-type gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm," said a generic voice to Myra. Shinx looked at the pokedex in her hand.

Myra felt a pang of guilt. "I'll get you later," she mouthed to her. Shinx nodded, to Myra's surprise, and then looked at her opponent.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Myra.

"Battle!" he finished. "Ledyba, supersonic!"

Myra realized that she didn't know Shinx's moves yet. "Shinx, dodge!" Shinx moved to the right and barely made it."Crap!" Myra cursed. She searched her jacket pockets while she shouted the one move that most beginner pokemon have learned already. "Tackle!" Shinx moved toward Ledbya.

"Reflect!" shouted Jack. A shiny red sheened barrier appeared before Ledbya. Shinx attacked Ledbya, and though the barrier was up, Ledbya took the hit stumbling.

Myra found a piece of paper in one of her pockets. "Yes!" Her mom had left her a note. _Myra, here are Shinx's moves: tackle, leer, charge, and spark. Good luck! Love, mom._ "Okay," said Myra. Then, she saw Ledyba's pain and took a blow to her pride. "Shinx, use leer!"

Shinx glared at Ledbya. It looked terrified.

"Ledbya, baton pass!" Ledbya threw something, and Shinx looked surprised. The Ledbya was gone and another came out as Jack shouted, "Go, Ledbya!" "Ledbya!" it said, primed. "Use swift!" Stars flew toward Shinx.

"Shinx, block it!" Shinx tried to block it with her tail, but the move hit her head on. "No!" shouted Myra. Shinx twitched a bit and then peered at Ledbya. The Ledbya looked a bit scared. "Shinx, use tackle!"

"Ledbya, supersonic." A loud screech sounded again, and Shinx looked a bit off balance. "Yes, Shinx is confused!" said Jack.

Myra pouted. 'What do I do?' she thought. "Shinx," she started. "Charge!" Shinx glanced at her and started to glow.

"No, you don't!" exclaimed Jack. "Ledyba, agility!" It became faster. Shinx grew brighter.

"Tackle!"

"Spark!" They both yelled at the same time. Ledbya hit Shinx with its tackle, and Shinx's spark hit it while it tackled Shinx, but Ledbya passed out.

"Ledbya, down!" shouted Myra, serious.

"Return!" shouted Jack. "Ledbya, come out!" The other Ledbya appeared. Shinx looked less disoriented.

"Pulled it together, Shinx!" yelled Myra. She was panicked and yet excited. "Use tackle!" she yelled.

"Use tackle also!" yelled Jack. They both hit, and Shinx appeared exhausted.

Myra remembered the potion she had in her backpack.

"Shinx, use leer!" While Shinx obeyed, Myra found the potion in her bag. "Come here, Shinx!" Ledbya was frozen in fear. Shinx ran to her. Myra sprayed the potion on Shinx's body. She heard Jack make a sound of frustration.

"Use supersonic!"

"Not on me!" yelled Myra in panic. The move came toward her. Myra saw a bright flash then saw nothing. Mya felt sick as she opened her eyes in awareness. Jack waved a dirty hand in front of her face.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh!" Myra felt the side of her head with her hand, and then sat up with his help.

"You won," he stated. "Your Shinx used spark and down went my Ledbya." He frowned but looked relieved.

"Okay," she said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hm, my name is Myra."

"Well, Myra, here is your money."

Myra took the cash from him and said, "I hope you find some treatment for your Ledyba."

"Don't worry. You'd think I'd travel without a map, but I didn't." Myra felt a bit relieved. "See you later," he said after she stood up. "Feel better; sorry for that supersonic." He winked and Myra frowned at him.

"Bye," she said waving. Shinx said its name and rubbed against her leg.

"Shinx, I guess we will move on for whatever other surprise is lurking out there, huh?" she asked looking at her.

"Shinx," she said.


End file.
